Be The One
by stelena-koala
Summary: First fanfic. Stefan is human and wants Elena and she wants him.
1. Chapter 1

**BE THE ONE**

**A/N. Hey everyone. Ok this is my first fanfic EVER!**

**In this AU Stefan is not a vampire. He and Elena go to the same school and they both like each other. There will still be the same main characters just no supernatural stuff. **

**Please review or let me now on twitter what you think and if I should write another chapter or if you have any pointers or ideas for this story. My twitter name is lexipie97. Without further a due here is "Be the One"**

11:50, Elena clocked in the Grill 10 minutes before she needed to be there. It was worth it; she would stand at the bar and just watch him. Stefan Salvatore.

Every day he would come in at the same time so he could be there for her shift. He wanted her and she wanted him.

Elena walked up to Stefan's table. He was with Matt and Tyler.

"Hey guys, what can I you?"

"The usual" Matt said with a boyish smile on his face. He still wasn't over the break up. Every now and again she would catch him staring at her. It was kind of creepy.

"Same here" Tyler said then gave her a flirtatious wink. Tyler used to have a huge crush on Elena in the fifth grade. She found that creepy too.

"Well Elena, what would you suggest?" Stefan looked up at her with his big green eyes. Elena could've died there and then. She giggled.

"How about I surprise you?" she said in her most seductive voice.

"Sounds good." he smiled as she walked away.

Elena hurried into the kitchen to find her co-workers and best friends Caroline and Bonnie. When she found them all three jumped and squealed.

"Elena he totally likes you!" Caroline sang as she jumped up and down.

"Totally." Bonnie agreed.

"OK. I said I would surprise him with his food. What do I give him?"

"Other than you, naked in his bed?" Caroline winked at Elena.

"I'm serious Caroline!"

"Why don't you make him your special Gaspacio?" Bonnie suggested with a huge smile on her face.

"But what if he doesn't like it?"

"Elena come on, you're an amazing cook. Once he tastes it, he will be yours."

"OK"

Elena got out all the equipment and began cooking. Even though she was only a waitress, Elena found cooking like therapy. One day she wanted to open her own home-style restaurant.

"Come on dude! You obviously have a thing for her. Why don't you just ask her out?" Tyler gave Stefan a friendly nudge. Stefan had a shy smile on his face as he thought about Elena. Matt gave Tyler an angry stare.

"Her parents just died and she just broke up with her boyfriend, no offense Matt. I don't think she's looking for a relationship right now."

Tyler scoffed "I hear the way those girls speak about you. She wants you. What do you have to lose?" Stefan looked at Matt. He didn't want to hurt his oldest friend.

"Seriously dude, just ask her. The worse she can say is no." Stefan was a bit taken back by what Matt had said. He was devastated when she dumped him.

"Alright I'll do it. But what do we do? Movies? Bowling?"

"Take her to Amy's party tomorrow, if the date gets awkward you can always ditch her and come hang with us." Stefan laughed at Tyler's suggestion, so did Matt.

Elena brought the food and placed it on the guys' table.

"Enjoy." She said while staring into Stefan's eyes as he stared back.

"OK, here's the game plan. Matt and I will start walking. You'll stay back and ask Elena to the party. And don't take no for an answer!" Tyler was getting all hyped up. Stefan nodded then laughed, he was getting pretty excited himself. He had wanted to take Elena out since the tenth grade but Matt had already beaten him to it.

"OK here she comes." Matt and Tyler got up.

"See you later Stefan." He said that loud enough for Elena to hear.

Elena walked up to get the cheque and saw that Stefan was still sitting there.

"How was the Gaspacio?" Elena asked as Stefan got up.

"It was amazing, my compliments to the chef."

"Thanks." Elena regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. She didn't want Stefan to know that she had cooked it especially for him, she thought she would look desperate.

"You made it? Elena you are an amazing cook!" he grinned at her

"Thank you." Elena smiled as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"So, do you have a date for Amy's party tomorrow?"

"No, I don't." Elena knew where this was going.

"Good. I'll pick you up at 7"

Stefan walked away before she could say anything. He had his adorable boy-next-door smile on. He knew she would be his.

Caroline and Bonnie had been helping Elena get ready since 10 that morning. They had been preparing for Stefan and Elena's first date since they could remember.

Elena wore a tight red dress that showed her long legs and a little bit of cleavage since Caroline insisted that the dress would be boring without it.

There was a knock at the door. He was ten minutes early, Stefan obviously doesn't understand how much of a difference ten minutes can make.

"Go get 'em tiger." Caroline couldn't contain her excitement about this date.

On the outside he kept his composure, but on the inside Stefan was freaking out. Elena's Aunt Jenna opened the door. Stefan always liked Jenna. She was the cool aunt that everyone liked to hang around.

"Hey Stefan, please come in. how have you been? The last time I saw you, you were an acne covered 16 year old teenager."

Stefan cringed at the thought of his 16 year old self.

"I've been good Jenna. I'm sorry about you sister and brother-in-law." Stefan gave her a hug.

"Thanks Stefan, that means a lot. I know how close you were to them."

Stefan did miss Elena's parents. After his had died they were like parents to him and his older brother Damon.

Stefan's jaw dropped as Elena walked down the stairs. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen

"Hi." She said as she gave him a sexy smile.

"Wow"

Elena blushed and giggled.

"You look absolutely amazing."

"Thanks, so do you." Stefan wore a white dress shirt and black jeans. He wished he would've dressed more formal to try and measure up to Elena's level of amazing but he knew there was no way that would happen. She walked up to Stefan and gave him a peck on the cheek. Was that too much? Had she freaked him out? But Stefan smiled.

"Should we go?" Stefan asked as he extended his elbow, Elena wrapped her arm around his and they began walking. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Have fun you two." Jenna called out after them. Elena turned back and blew a kiss to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you guys so much for all the positive reviews. It gives me little tiny butterflies in my stomach.**

**I've decided to introduce more ships and characters in this chapter. I don't want to give away any more so please review. Love you guys xxxx**

All eyes were on Stefan and Elena as they walked into the party. They looked at each other and Stefan reached for Elena's hand, she stared at their intertwined hands for a moment and a huge was on her face.  
>"Looks like we're the talk of the party." Stefan said. Elena couldn't help but stare at his lips.<br>Just then Katherine came up behind her.  
>"Hey guys…hey Stefan." Katherine checked Stefan out. Katherine had had a thing for Stefan for as long as anyone could remember even though she was dating Stefan's older brother. Elena shot Katherine the fakest smile she could put on.<br>"Hey Katherine." Stefan put on a smile just as fake as Elena's.  
>"So, are you two on a date or something?" Katherine looked at Elena up and down like she was shooting daggers at her. Elena didn't know how to answer the question. Luckily Stefan answered the question for her.<br>"Yes, we are actually." Stefan put his arm around Elena. "So if you'll excuse us." They walked up to Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Tyler.  
>"Aww, look at the happy couple." Caroline was practically beaming with excitement. Elena was shocked when she saw Stefan blush, she had never seen him blush before. Caroline and Bonnie pulled Elena into a corner.<br>"So how's the date going? It's obvious you guys can't keep your hands off of each other." Bonnie said with a huge grin on her face.  
>"So when can we start planning the wedding?" the sad thing was that Caroline was serious.<br>"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. It's only our first date." Elena said that even though she had been planning her wedding since she was a little girl.  
>"OK, get back to your date. By the way you guys look adorable together." Bonnie said as she pushed Elena towards Stefan.<br>"Why don't I get us some drinks?" Elena nodded as Stefan walked towards the drinks.

"Hey you." Stefan heard Katherine's voice from behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned around.  
>"Katherine, what do you want?" Stefan knew he was being stern but he didn't care, he just wanted to get rid of Katherine so he could get back to Elena.<br>"Feisty, you know…I like feisty." Katherine stepped towards him and tugged on his shirt.  
>"Come on, let's go upstairs so we can…be alone."<br>"Katherine, I'm here with Elena."  
>"And I'm here with Damon. What's your point?" Katherine crept closer and Stefan didn't like it.<br>"My point is that I'm here with a girl that I really like and you're here with my brother." Katherine pouted.  
>"But I'm wearing your favorite, black lace." Katherine whispered in his ears. "They can find comfort in each other after we run off into the sunset and all the sappy romance novel crap."<br>"OK Katherine, I don't know how to drill this into your head, you and I are NEVER going to happen and the sooner you realize it the better." Stefan left Katherine shocked as he walked back to Elena.  
>"What was that all about?" Elena said as she looked back at Katherine.<br>"Just Katherine being Katherine. Don't worry about it." Stefan smiled at her.  
>"So, do you want to dance?" Stefan looked up at her.<br>"I'm not much of a dance."  
>"Come on! I love this song and I'm not taking no as an answer." Elena grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.<p>

Animal by Neon was blasting through the speakers as Stefan and Elena walked onto the dance floor.  
>"Stefan, you're not even trying. You need to move your feet."<br>Stefan wrapped his arms around Elena's waist and started moving his feet. He was really getting into this song. Elena liked this side of Stefan, the carefree but still romantic side.

_Oh,oh, I want some more.  
>oh, oh, what are you waiting for?<br>Take a bite of my heart tonight._

Caroline was watching Stefan and Elena when Matt walked up to her.  
>"She said she needed to be alone when she…dumped me."<br>"You really need to stop moping around over her. She's obviously moved on, it's time for you to do the same."  
>"Ouch." Matt looked at Caroline who was regretting what she said and realized how hurtful it must've been to hear. Matt loved Elena and had been a misery ever since she dumped him. But no one ever pointed it out to spare his feelings.<br>"Sorry. They are a cute couple, aren't they?" Caroline hadn't taken her eyes off of Stefan and Elena.  
>"Caroline, you're asking me if my best friend and my ex make a cute couple?"<br>"Sorry, but just look at the way he looks at her. I wish someone would look at me like he looks at her." Matt stepped closer to her.  
>"Look Care, I know you're still not over the whole Klaus thing, but one day you will find a guy worthy of you." Caroline looked at him and gave him a hug.<br>"Thanks Matt. I really needed that."  
>"Any time."<p>

"It's getting late. Jenna will probably want me home soon."  
>"OK, let's get out of here." Stefan said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.<p>

Stefan walked Elena to her front door.  
>"I had a lot of fun tonight. You really didn't have to walk me to my door." Secretly Elena was happy that he walked with her. Stefan grinned.<br>"I had too much fun tonight for it to end without saying a proper goodbye. What can I say, I'm a gentleman."  
>Elena smiled. "Oh, are you now?"<br>"Yes I am. Which is why I'm going to ask if I can kiss you Miss Gilbert." Before Elena could even comprehend what Stefan had just said she felt his lips brush against hers. He was so gentle, so caring. Elena push back harder and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Elena felt as if she floating and he needed her to keep her on the ground. Neither of them wanted this moment to end.  
>Just then the door opened.<br>"Oh my god! Sorry! I didn't see anything!" Jeremy shouted as he covered his eyes.  
>Elena backed away from Stefan and they both laughed.<br>"Goodnight Elena." Stefan picked up Elena's hand and kissed it.  
>"Goodnight Stefan." Elena kissed him on the cheek and he made his way towards his car. He could faintly here Jeremy in the background.<br>"Elena, I'm really sorry. I heard you outside and Jenna told me to check what was taking you so long. I didn't expect to see you two making out on the front porch."  
>Stefan laughed as he got into his car and drove home. For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy.<p>

**A/N what did Klaus do to Caroline? What will Katherine do about Stefan Elena? Will Matt ever get over Elena? This chapter was fun to write. Please let me know what you think. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N in this chapter you will find out what Klaus did to Caroline. And there will be some Damon and Katherine. Also, some cute Stelena moments. I've also introduced more characters from the show. I start school this week so updates won't be as frequent but I will try to get some chapters up during the week and I also have quite a lot of public holidays so I definitely won't stop writing throughout the week.**

When Elena woke up the next morning she couldn't get the goofy smile off her face. Stefan had kissed her, and all seemed right in the world. While she was getting dressed she heard her phone vibrating, indicating that someone had sent her a text. It was from Stefan- "_Good morning beautiful." _And she thought her smile couldn't get bigger. Leave it to Stefan to make it double the size.

There was a knock on the door. Elena wasn't expecting anyone. When she opened the door all she could see were red roses. Stefan's face appeared from behind them.  
>"Hey beautiful."<br>"You got me flowers?" she pulled him in the house and kissed him.  
>" So I'm guessing you like them."<br>"They're beautiful."

"So I hope you're not doing anything next weekend."  
>"No, nothing. Why?"<br>"Because my love, you and I are going on a little adventure up the coast."  
>"That sounds amazing. I need a little R&amp;R. Between college and work I barely get to see you."<br>"Well you'll have all weekend to see me."  
>"Sounds like a plan." Stefan leaned in and kissed her passionately.<p>

"So what should we do before I have to go to school?" Elena really wanted to get out of the house.  
>"We can go over to my house and hang out or watch a movie or something."<br>"Perfect."

Elena didn't pay much attention to the movie. Because it was some low-budget car racing crap, but mainly because Stefan was sitting right next to her. She pulled him in for a kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She lay down and pulled him on top of her without breaking the kiss, she ran her hands up and down his back and his hands were under her shirt. Things were starting to get heated.  
>"As much fun as this is, we should probably stop." Stefan said as he lifted his head to look at her. Elena said and opened her eyes. They smiled at each other.<br>"You're probably right."  
>They heard the front door unlocking and Stefan quickly got off Elena and sat up straight, so did she. Damon and Katherine walked in. Damon was holding all of Katherine's shopping bags.<br>"Oh, hey Stefan." Katherine hadn't have even acknowledged Elena. But then again, Katherine was a bitch.  
>"Hey Elena." Damon said as out Katherine's bag by the stairs. He gave her one of his smirks that was known to "make women weak at the knees". She found it weird the he didn't greet Stefan. Elena looks up at the old Grandfather Clock, she had completely lost track of time, she had to get ready for school before Bonnie picked her up.<br>"Crap! Stefan I have to get home."  
>"OK, I'll take you."<br>"It was good seeing you again Elena." Damon walked up to her and kissed her hand. Elena noticed Katherine winking at Stefan and she didn't like it one bit.

"So, Katherine seems delightful." Elena said in a sarcastic tone. She had never really talked to her before, but from what she heard Katherine was a narcissistic bitch who got whatever she wanted.  
>"Yeah, she's…something else." Stefan said as he was driving.<br>"You and Damon don't seem as close as you were before he got involved with Katherine." What happened between you two."  
>"Um, it's a long story and it's not exactly one I like to tell." Elena looked down and held Stefan's hand.<br>'Whenever you want to talk about it, I'll be here." Stefan smiled.  
>"Thank you." He had stopped the car now. They were in front of her house. He leaned across and kissed her softly and sweetly.<br>"I'll call you later." She gave him one last peck before she got out of his car.  
>"I'll be waiting." Stefan gave Elena a smile that could've melted her heart.<p>

When Elena walked into the house she saw something she never thought she would see. Mr. Saltzman (her old high school history teacher), in her kitchen, eating a bowl of cereal, in a pair of boxers. Her hand shot up to cover her eyes.  
>"OH MY GOD!" Elena was praying she was in a dream.<br>Mr. Saltzman grabbed Jenna's sweater to cover himself. They stood in an awkward silence for about 30 seconds. Jenna walked down the stairs to see what the fuss was about.  
>"Oh my god, Elena!" Jenna ran down the remaining stairs and stood in front Mr. Saltzman.<br>"So, Alaric and I met at Jeremy's parent/teacher meeting and well we're…dating."  
>"I just want to say that Jenna said you would be out for the day, if I had known you were coming back, I would have put some pants on. Which is exactly what I'm going to do." Alaric walked past Elena.<br>"You guys are dating? I'm so happy for you guys." Elena hugged Jenna. "But I have to get ready before Bonnie and Caroline pick me up." Jenna had an awkward smile on her face. Elena walked upstairs. _What the hell just happened? _She thought as she closed her door.

When Elena walked downstairs to make coffee she saw Jeremy in the kitchen. Things were so awkward between them after last night. She was pretty sure he couldn't look her in the eye. Thank god she heard Bonnie's car horn announcing she was there to pick her up for school.

"He walked in on you and Stefan making out?" Bonnie's jaw dropped and Elena could've sworn that she almost crashed into a tree.  
>"Wait! You too made out?" Caroline was jumping up and down in the backseat. "I just knew that once you two would finally get together that you would be epic!"<br>Elena was blushing now.

Elena walked into her college lobby, she stopped. She couldn't believe it. Klaus, Caroline's ex. He was supposed to be back in England.  
>"What the HELL are you doing here?"<br>Klaus lifted his hand to his heart sarcastically. She would've slapped him if they weren't in public.  
>"Elena, I'm hurt. I thought you would be happy to see me."<br>"Happy? After what you did to Caroline? You have a better chance of becoming king of England." She knew it was a lame comeback but she couldn't think straight. "Which is where you should be. Why aren't you?"  
>"I missed Mystic Falls and all my friends."<br>Elena scoffed. "Excuse me? Friends? You kind of screwed that all up after you cheated on Caroline… oh my god, you're here to get her back." Elena couldn't help but laugh, Klaus maintained a serious look on his face. "You have GOT to be kidding me. I thought you were crazy for cheating on Caroline but now you have the nerve to come back here and try and get her back? Now I definitely know you're insane."  
>"Elena, you were always sassy. I liked that about you." As much as she hated him, she had to admit that that British accent was so damn appealing. This time she did slap him, she didn't care if anyone was looking.<br>"And if you get anywhere near Caroline, I will end you."  
>Klaus laughed. "You really think that you can stop me. Here's the thing, your friend Caroline loves me. And no matter how many times she denies it, she still loves me. When she sees me she will be so vulnerable that she'll listen to anything I say. It's kind of like she's under my compulsion. I'll see you soon Elena." Klaus walked off, when he turned around, he saw Elena "flipping the bird" at him.<p>

When Elena got to work later that day she went to find Caroline, when she finally found her she ran up to her.  
>"Caroline, I have something to tell you and you're not going to be happy about it."<br>Caroline was sitting on a crate in the storage room. She looked up Elena, her face was stained with tears and her makeup was smudged.  
>"You know, don't you? Listen to me, just because Klaus is back does not mean you have to talk to him or even see him."<br>"He hurt me, so bad. It took me months to get over him. Even when I was with him I wasn't myself." Elena hugged her tightly. "Nothing I ever did was good enough for him."  
>"I will make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near you."<br>"He came to the grill just before you get here. He told me that like it or not I would be his again, like I was some piece of meat." Caroline started crying into Elena's shoulder.  
>"Don't let him get in your head."<br>"It's that god damned accent." Caroline joked trying to lighten the mood. Elena laughed still holding on tightly to Caroline. "Thank you, Elena. You helped me through the hardest part of my life. I love you."  
>"I love you too."<br>"We should probably get back to work before we get fired. Plus it smells really bad in here." Elena laughed, how she could joke right now was beyond her.

Matt was sitting at a booth alone in Caroline's section. She walked up to him, a little confused, he was usually with Tyler and Stefan at this time of the day.  
>"Hey Matt. Are you ready to order?"<br>"When do you go on break?" Caroline looked at him with a surprised look on her face. He was acting weird.  
>"In about an hour."<br>"We need to talk."

**A/N so Klaus is back, that'll cause major drama. I'm loving Elena and Stefan, I need them to get back together on the show SO BAD! And I'm kind of having a mental breakdown because of the fact that there's a new episode this week. ALL THE FEELINGS! Also what does Matt need to talk to Caroline about? Please review and leave any suggestions. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So I decided to use some ideas from the show (disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show.) but I will put some of my own twists and turns in it so that I don't 'copy' it completely. I want to put more Katherine-Damon-Elena-Stefan parts in the next chapters, but for now enjoy.**

Caroline found Matt behind the trash cans.  
>"Matt, what the hell is going on?"<br>"I know Klaus is back." Caroline shivered at the mention of his name.  
>"And?"<br>"I'm going to kill him." Matt had a serious face on. Caroline chuckled.**  
><strong>"Matt, as incredibly sweet as that is, you can't kill him. He's not worth it."  
>"He deserves to die, after what he did to you?" he should be tortured to death. We should grab him in a dark alley and-"Caroline placed her lips on his to shut him up. It was slow, soft and tender. Matt pulled away.<br>"What did you do that for?"  
>"You were being irrational and it was the only way I could think way I could shut you up."<br>"Good enough for me." He took Caroline in his muscular arms and kissed her passionately. This time Caroline stopped the kiss.  
>"Elena is on the other side of that door. I know I started the kiss and I know she broke up with you but there's this unwritten girl rule that you don't do anything with your best friends ex's." Matt nodded. "Plus I have to get back to work."<br>"OK." Matt went in for another kiss but Caroline stopped him.  
>"We can pick this up after I get off work. Come over tomorrow"<br>Matt nodded and kissed her forehead, she cared about her friends and he respected that.

When Caroline walked back into the grill Elena noticed the glow and the smile on her face.  
>"What just happened out there? I highly doubt the rats by the trash cans could give you such a big smile on your face." Caroline tried to hide her panic.<br>"Oh…just some cute boys."  
>"By the trash can?" Elena raised her eyebrow.<br>"Yeah, they had to…throw something away. Got to get back to work, speak later." Caroline yelled back to her as she hurried into the kitchen. Elena went back to her customers. She was happy that Caroline was looking at boys. She hadn't since Klaus. Aggh, Klaus. She could've barfed at the thought of him.

Stefan came over later that night. They again attempted to watch a movie but somehow ended up in Elena's bedroom instead.  
>"You know we're wasting a lot of money by not watching those movies." She said between their kisses.<br>"Yeah, who would've known that making out could be so expensive?" Elena giggled.  
>"It's worth every penny." She could feel Stefan smile against her lips. He flipped them over so that he was on top of her. She tangled her legs with his. These moments with Stefan were the ones she treasured. This was when they were closest; these intimate, beautiful moments were ones she would remember for years, decades to come.<p>

"So Jeremy has this decade dance tomorrow night, and Jenna had volunteered to chaperone but she and Alaric are going on a last minute romantic trip. And I offered to fill-in, so how would you feel about high-school students making us feel older than we are?"  
>Stefan smiled. "It would be an honor." He kissed her hand, then her lips.<br>"Thank god! I don't know how I would've dealt with all those parents hounding me with questions."  
>They laughed together.<br>"So, what theme is the dance?"  
>"The roaring 20's."<br>"Perfect." He smiled at her and kissed her again. But he pulled away. Elena frowned.  
>"Hold on. Jenna and Alaric are dating?" Elena nodded.<br>"At least you found out the least traumatizing way."  
>"Oh god, how did you find out?"<br>"Alaric. Kitchen. Underwear." Stefan couldn't help but burst into a hysterical laughter. Elena buried her face in her hands. Stefan hugged her, still laughing.  
>"Aw, my poor baby." He kissed the top of her head. Elena like when Stefan called her things like baby or love. It made her feel special, like she belonged with him.<p>

"So, are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me or what we're doing this weekend?" the suspension was going to kill her, Elena hated surprises.  
>"Nope. I have half a mind to pack your bags and blindfold you for the entire drive there." Elena rolled her eyes.<br>"Please, if I let you pack my bags all there would be is lingerie and bikinis." Stefan laughed.  
>"And a toothbrush. What's the point of having a sexy girl in sexy lingerie if she has bad breath?" Elena punched him on the arm. He grabbed her face and they fell back on the bed for another make out session. Elena was happy they hadn't done anything more than make out. She didn't want to rush into anything with Stefan. She really liked him, more than any guy she had ever gone out with. He was different; he didn't push her or make her feel uncomfortable. He was on of the good ones.<p>

Bonnie came over the next day to help Elena get ready.  
>"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie was confused, Caroline was usually the first one there for these kinds of things.<br>"She couldn't make it, something about helping her grandma set up facebook." Bonnie chuckled.  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Well that's what she said. She's been acting really weird lately, especially around me."  
>"Just Caroline being Caroline."<br>"You're probably right."  
>Elena started on her hair while Bonnie get her outfit ready.<br>"ELLLLEEEEEENNNNNAAAAAAA!" Jeremy screamed from across the hall. "I NEED HELP WITH MY TIE!" Both of them started laughing.  
>"I'll get it, you finish doing your hair."<p>

Bonnie walked into Jeremy's room. She felt awkward and uncomfortable. Ever since they broke up they hadn't really spoken. They promised to be friends for Elena's sake.  
>"Hey." She leaned against the doorway. Jeremy turned to face her, a boyish smile appeared on his face.<br>"Hey Bon." Jeremy walked over to give her a hug but she backed away. She still felt bad for breaking up with him, it was only a little kiss, whatever it was it still hurt her.  
>"So you need help with your tie?"<br>"Yeah, my mom always used to help me with this stuff."  
>Bonnie walked over and adjusted the tie.<br>"Perfect." She looked up and smiled at him. "I'm going to help Elena finish up." Bonnie started walking out the room when Jeremy stopped her.  
>"Do you think we'll ever get back together?" she stood still with her back to him. He had caught her off guard. She turned to face him.<br>"You're taking Anna to the dance right? Do you have a corsage for her?" She avoided the question completely because she didn't know herself. Jeremy looked down, ashamed. He didn't know what he wanted, he knew he loved Bonnie but he loved Anna too.  
>"I was wrong for kissing Anna when we were still together." Tears spilled down Bonnie's face.<br>"Crap." She whispered and wiped away her tears.  
>"BONNIE? Where are you?" Bonnie heard Elena calling for her. She walked out of the room.<br>"Bonnie, wait!" She heard Jeremy nut kept on walking, attempting to clean up so that Elena wouldn't ask questions. Elena was sitting at her vanity, frantically looking for something in the old mahogany drawers. She saw Bonnie's reflection in the mirror and turned around.  
>"Thank god! Can you please help, me with my makeup?" Bonnie smiled.<br>"Sure."

Caroline was pacing back and forth playing the situation in her head for the tenth time. There was knock on the door, Caroline went into panic mode. She opened the door and Matt was standing in front of her. They stood in silence.  
>"So are you going to invite me in?"<br>"Sure, come in." Matt smiled at her as he walked in. He leaned in to kiss her.  
>"Have a seat." Caroline gestured towards the sofa and Matt frowned.<br>"OK." He walked over and sat down on the brown, bulky sofa, Caroline on the white linen one opposite Matt, the coffee table acting as a barrier between them, it made Caroline feel somewhat secure.  
>"Care, what's this all about?" Caroline took in a deep breath to prepare and calm herself down. She could've really gone for a shot of tequila before this.<br>"This, whatever happened between us, can't happen. Elena is my best friend; I've known her my entire life. And to be honest, you're not over her." Matt looked at his intertwined hands. He looked back up.  
>"I don't get you sometimes Caroline. You kiss me, leading me on, making me think that there was something between us."<br>"Matt, I don't want to hurt Elena." Matt scoffed.  
>"If you haven't noticed, Elena is doing pretty well without me. And I'm completely over her." He got up and sat next to Caroline. She shuffled down the sofa. "Caroline, you have to tell me what's wrong." She looked off to the side.<br>"If you're over her, then why do you still look at her like when you were together and why is your wallpaper still of you guys kissing. You may feel like you're over her, Matt, but you're not. And I can't be with someone who is still in love with someone else. I'm not sure I can be with anyone right now. You should probably go; my mom will be home any minute." Matt was hurt. Sure he still loved Elena, a part of him always will, she was his first love. But she had moved on and it was time he did the same and he wanted to do it with Caroline.  
>"Sure. I'll see you at the grill or whatever." Matt got up and walked out the door. Tears streamed down Caroline's face, she was overwhelmed and emotionally drained.<p>

Bonnie was finishing up on Elena's makeup.  
>"So how are things with you and Stefan? You guys seem really happy." Elena smiled, her eyes still closed as Bonnie swirled the brush over them.<br>"We are. He's taking me away on a romantic, mystery weekend getaway."  
>"Sounds exciting."<br>"Yeah. So are you going to explain that conversation with my brother to me?" Bonnie stopped what she was doing and Elena opened her eyes.  
>"You heard that?"<br>"You know how thin these walls are. Why do you think brought you her to, well you know…"  
>"Huh, I always thought he was being romantic when he took me to that hotel."<br>"Yeah, not really. So tell me what happened."  
>"Do you know why Jeremy and I broke up?"<br>"Yeah, Jer told me you needed space." Bonnie looked at her feet. She look back up at Elena and smiled.  
>"Yeah, that's it." She didn't want to burden Elena with her relationship drama, especially when it was about her brother. "Did you hear everything?"<br>Elena shook her head. "I just heard him ask if you were going to get back together. The rest was just murmuring that I couldn't understand."  
>"Yeah, I told him I didn't know. After Grams died I was different and I wanted different things. We drifted. Enough about drama. Go get your hot ass into your dress for your date." They smiled at each other and Elena gave Bonnie a hug.<p>

**A/N That's it for chapter 4. Please review to give me some feedback xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The tassels on Elena's dress flapped wildly as she walked down the stairs to greet Stefan. He smiled at her.  
>"You look absolutely beautiful." Stefan reached out his hand to help Elena down the last few steps. All she wanted to do was kiss him but Jenna was standing next to Stefan who was standing next to Jeremy who had his arm around Anna.<br>"Thank you, you look quite dapper yourself."  
>"OK, OK! Picture time! Jer, you and Anna stand on the stairs and Stefan and Elena behind them, then we'll have the girls together and then couples." Jenna was waving her camera around with a huge grin on her face. Jeremy sighed and led Anna up the stairs.<br>"Come on Jeremy, smile. You know how much I loved these kinds of dances when I was in high school."  
>Jeremy put on a fake smile and wrapped his arm around Anna's waist. As much as she disliked Anna, Elena had to admit that she looked stunning. She admired her vintage flapper dress.<br>"OK, now Stefan and Elena, up, up, up!" Jenna gestured for the stairs. Stefan stood behind Elena and wrapped his arm around her, he kissed her cheek and Elena blushed. She felt goose-bumps go up her arms when Stefan touched her skin.  
>"Now kiss." Jenna said non-chalantly as she looked through the viewfinder of the camera. Stefan coughed uncomfortably.<br>"Sorry?" Elena said, she saw Jeremy walk out into the living room, Anna followed.  
>"Come on, it'll be a cute photo. And it's not like you haven't done it before. Just one kiss?" Stefan walked down a step so that he could stand next to Elena, took her hand and put his other on her waist; he dipped her down and kissed her softly and sweetly. It was over too quickly. Elena didn't want it to end. She opened her eyes to find Stefan gazing at her. She heard Jenna say something from the bottom of the stairs but she wasn't listening, she could only focus on this amazing man holding her in his arms. It was at that moment that Elena realized that she was completely and utterly in love with Stefan Salvatore.<p>

Silver stars dangled from the ceiling of the Mystic Falls High gym. Elena giggled as she looked back at the times that Caroline would go crazy on everyone while decorating the gym for dances. Her eyes wondered around and then met Stefan's.  
>"I have so many memories involving this gym." Elena's dad would take her to all the father daughter dances. Tears began to form in her eyes as she flashbacked to her parent's memorial held in the gym. Stefan stood in front of Elena and cupped her face.<br>"Are you alright?" Elena nodded and smiled at him.  
>"I'm fine, you're here." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him. "Come on, let's dance." Elena took Stefan's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Elena was shocked when Stefan actually started dancing.<br>"He's dancing? Am I dreaming?" Stefan chuckled.  
>"You wanted me to dance. I'll do anything for you." He pulled her in tightly and kissed her passionately. Elena had been to many dances, but never with Stefan. This was the best dance she had been to. They had been dancing the entire night.<p>

A slow song came on while Elena and Stefan were getting drinks. He guided her into the dance floor and pulled her in closely, Elena put her head on his chest, feeling totally content. She looked off to the side; she saw Jeremy and Anna fighting. Anna was crying and Jeremy walked out the gym and into the school parking lot. Elena pushed away from Stefan and followed Jeremy outside, she stopped. Jeremy was smoking, it was weed, and she could smell it.  
>"Jeremy, what are you doing?" She walked up to him, grabbed the joint, threw it on the ground and stomped on it.<br>"Elena, what the hell?"  
>"You told me you were done with this! Damn it Jeremy! Don't you realize how much you hurt everyone around you when you ruin yourself like this?"<br>Jeremy scoffed, "You know, I wouldn't be like this if mom and dad were still here, if you hadn't have gotten drunk that night, mom and dad wouldn't have had to pick you up then they wouldn't of had to go over that bridge and the car wouldn't have gone over and they would still be here. So don't talk to me about making good life decisions." Jeremy was screaming, and then he walked away, leaving Elena shocked and hurt. She couldn't move, she felt completely paralyzed.

"Elena?" She heard Stefan calling from the other side of the parking lot, she heard him running up to her but that didn't set in until he stopped in front of her. She then realized that she was crying. "Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" Stefan pulled Elena in and let her cry against his chest.  
>"I killed my parents, I'm the reason they're dead." Elena was crying hysterically now, Stefan cupped her face and lifted it so that she was staring into his eyes. "It's all because of me."<br>"No, no, no. Listen to me, you are not the reason that your parents aren't here or that Jeremy is out of control. There was nothing anyone could do to stop your parents' car from going off the bridge. And if they could see you now, they would be so proud. You're beautiful, smart and the most selfless person I've ever met." He kissed her on her forehead.  
>She looked up at him. "Can you take me back to your house?"<br>Stefan nodded, "Let's go."

Elena was silent for the entire ride back to Stefan's house. Reality set in, Jeremy was right, her parents' death, Jeremy's drug use, they were connected and they were her fault. She needed to get rid of this feeling. She wanted it to go away.

The car stopped in front of the old Salvatore Boarding House. Stefan got out of the car and opened Elena's door for her. She was silent as they walked up to his bedroom. She sat on the edge of Stefan's bed, he walked over to her.  
>"For you to sleep in." he said as he put one of his sweatshirts next to her. She put on a fake smile on her face as to say 'thank you.' He bent down and kissed the top of her head. He hated seeing someone he cared so much for hurting so badly, especially when he couldn't do anything to make it better. Elena picked the sweatshirt up and took it to the bathroom to get changed. She moved so slowly and grimly, <em>how could someone so beautiful look so sad, so alone, <em>Stefan though. And she was, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Stefan heard the bathroom door open, he turned to face Elena. She wasn't in his sweatshirt; all she was wearing was a bra and panties. Stefan didn't know what to say, he had never seen Elena so vulnerable, so naked (no pun intended). She walked up to him and kissed him, it was a strong, passionate kiss that turned into short, breathless ones. Elena pulled Stefan to the bed and he landed on top of her. He guided his hands up and down her thighs; he started kissing her jaw then made his way to her stomach then back up to her lips. Elena arched her back, following Stefan's kisses, she started lifting his shirt, she yearned for is skin on hers. When she started unbuckling his belt, Stefan stopped her, "no, we're not doing that. Not here, not when you're in such a vulnerable state like this." Stefan got off Elena, out his shirt back on and sat on the edge of the bed. Elena pushed herself up and sat in a ball, "please Stefan." Stefan shook his head, he didn't look at her.  
>"Not like this Elena, you deserve so much more than an un-made bed and dirty clothes on the floor."<br>Elena hadn't even noticed that stuff. "Stefan please, I need to take this pain away, and you're the only one who can do that for me." This time Stefan turned to face her.  
>"Elena, that's not what sex, is for! It's supposed to be a way to show each other how we feel. Don't you think it kills me to see you hurting so badly? And that fact that I can't change what happened that night, it tears me up inside!" Elena didn't even notice she was crying till she felt the little, salty droplets fall on her hands. Stefan stood up, "You've had a long day, I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. Get some rest; we can talk in the morning. Goodnight." Stefan left the room before Elena could say anything. She had really screwed up this time.<p>

**A/N. Words cannot explain how sorry I am that I've been so M.I.A. Between school and projects I've barely had any free time, and on top of that my internet wouldn't work for a week.**

**So, things don't look so good for Stefan and Elena. My heart literally breaks for Stefan, but I figured, what's Stelena without a little heartbreak, right? I hope so…**

**Chapter six is on its way, hope you enjoyed.**

**Xxx**

**-Alexa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Stefan didn't know how he felt. Mad? Disappointed? Elena only wanted to have sex with him because she was hurt. He knew they would eventually take their relationship to that that level of intimacy, but Stefan was old fashioned. He didn't want to make love to Elena unless he knew that were ready…truly in love.

Stefan had been in love once, and that didn't turn out well. Once that relationship was over, he had been a mess. He went to bars, got drunk every night and slept with random women. He never bothered to learn their names, get their phone numbers. You could've said he was a regular Barney Stinson.

Stefan lay down on the couch. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he thought if he remained completely still no one would notice him and he wouldn't have to talk to anyone. But then he heard the footsteps coming towards the couch, his plan had failed. The footsteps were light so it couldn't have been Damon, it was Elena. Stefan didn't know if he could deal with her right now, so he kept silent, idiotically hoping that his plan would miraculously work. The footsteps got closer and stopped in front of the couch. It was too dark for him to see her face. Then suddenly all he felt was her lips and her body on his, the lights turned on. When Stefan opened his eyes he didn't see Elena's face, he saw Katherine's.

"Stefan, what are you doing?" it was Elena. Stefan tried to back away from Katherine, had he just done what he thought he'd done? Yes. He had just kissed Katherine.

Elena was silent; Stefan pushed Katherine off of him and hurried to Elena. He took a step closer to her and she backed away.  
>"How could you?" Elena was crying now, and Katherine just sat on the couch with a smug grin on her face, seeming very proud of herself.<br>"Elena, please let me explain-"  
>"I'm calling Caroline to pick me up." Elena turned around and ran up the stairs. Stefan tried to follow her but she locked herself in his room. She would listen to him, and why should she? Katherine had kissed him, and he just let her.<p>

"Don't bother," Stefan heard Katherine from behind him; she was still sitting on the couch. "She's not going to listen to you. I mean, you did cheat on her."  
>"NO! No I didn't, this was you. This is your fault!"<br>Katherine had her 'I'm a devilish bitch' smirk on. "Oh come on Stef, we both know that that kiss had been building up for ages."  
>"That's not true." Katherine got up and walked over to Stefan.<br>"Stefan, look me in the eyes, and tell me that that kiss didn't mean anything to you and you feel nothing."  
>Stefan scoffed, "anything I felt for you ended 2 years ago."<p>

"What the hell is all the yelling about? I'm trying to sleep here!" Stefan turned around and saw Damon standing on the stairs in his chocolate brown velour night robe, his hair was messy and he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
>"Your crazy, psychotic bitch of a girlfriend just kissed me…and Elena walked in on it."<br>Damon turned his head to look at Katherine; he didn't seem shocked at what his little brother had just told him.  
>"Is Elena ok?" Damon crossed is arms over his chest.<br>Stefan raised his eyebrow, puzzled by what Damon had just asked him. "No, she locked herself in my room, she won't talk to me."  
>Katherine was surprisingly quiet throughout this.<p>

Ten minutes later Caroline burst through the front door and walked up to Stefan, her perfect curls bouncing wildly.  
>"Caroline, I-"<br>"What happened Stefan?"  
>Stefan told her everything, the whole story. That Jeremy was smoking and that Elena was upset and tried to have sex with him, how Katherine snuck up on him, all of it.<br>"And she won't listen to anything you say?"  
>Stefan lowered his head and shook it slowly, "Not a word."<br>Caroline put her hands on his sides.  
>"I'll try and talk to her but she's going to need some space and time." Stefan had tears in his eyes. Caroline pulled him in for a hug.<br>"It's going to be OK Stefan, I promise."  
>Stefan nodded his head. "I need it to be, Caroline, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her."<br>Caroline felt Stefan's tear fall on her shoulders. She stepped back and took his head in her hands so that he was look in her eyes.  
>"OK, I'm going to get Elena. Go into the guest room, wait in there until you here us leave. Do you understand?"<br>Stefan nodded and retreated to the guest room on the first floor.

Damon walked over to Katherine when there was no one else in the room.  
>"Really, Katherine? My brother? You're starting this shit again?!"<br>"Come one, Damon. You knew that it was bound to happen again at some point."  
>Damon rolled his eyes. "You'll have to come to terms with the fact that Stefan feels absolutely nothing when it comes to you. Except maybe…hate."<p>

Damon and Katherine heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Caroline had her arms around a very hysterical Elena's shoulders. It was obvious that she had been crying, her eyes were puffy, her nose was red and her face was stained with tears. Elena broke away from Caroline's grip and walked up to Katherine, neither of them said anything, but Elena took one more step towards Katherine and slapped her, hard. Satisfied with what she had done, Elena opened the front door and left, Caroline hurried behind her with a grin on her face that she was desperately trying hide.

Elena asked Caroline to stay over that night, she desperately needed her friend. Bonnie came over too. Elena couldn't sleep; she went down to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. Since she was a little girl, whenever she couldn't sleep her parents would bring her up her _Hello Kitty _mug with some warm milk in it.

When she got to the kitchen she saw Jeremy fidgeting around in the fridge.  
>"Warm milk?" he jumped, he obviously didn't hear her coming into the kitchen.<br>"Yeah." He held out the milk carton for Elena to take.  
>"Thanks." She looked down; this was getting really awkward really quickly.<br>"I'm sorry - Elena looked up at him- I shouldn't have said those things to you, none of it was true"- Elena noticed a tear fall down Jeremy's cheek- I just miss them so much so much, and I couldn't handle being in that gym, knowing all the stuff that's happened in there-" Jeremy was interrupted by Elena's arms wrapping around him. Tears continued to fall like little waterfalls from both Jeremy and Elena's eyes.  
>"I love you." Elena's voice was cracking. Jeremy rested his head on her shoulder. She felt his warm tears trickling down her back. Jeremy lifted his head.<br>"We're going to argue and we're going to do stuff to each other that's going to aggravate and upset us. But we're family, Elena. We have to stick together if we're going to get through this. And to contribute to that, I threw my weed stash out before you got home."  
>Elena smiled; she had tears in her eyes, happy tears, proud tears.<p>

**A/N please don't hate me, what's Stelena without a little drama, right?**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm not really good at writing emotional scenes but I tried my hardest.**

**My heart literally breaks for Stefan, Katherine is a bitch. Anyone curious to know what made Stefan hate Katherine so much? You shall see soon…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Be The One: Chapter 7**

3 weeks.

24 days.

504 hours.

30 240 seconds.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

No calls, no texts.

Nothing.

Every day it ached him. He would go to the grill when she was supposed to be working, but she wasn't there. When he asked Caroline where she was she said that she changed shifts.

"I'm sorry Stefan. She made me swear not to tell you, but that's all I want to do. I want to give you my key to her house, I want you to burst through the doors, take her in your arms and kiss her till the end of time. You are her epic love and I'm not giving up without a fight, and neither should you." Tears formed in Stefan's eyes as he listened to Caroline's lecture.

"Please Caroline. You have to help me. Help me explain everything to her. I can't breathe when I'm not with her. I've tried everything, calling, texting, e-mailing…but nothing. No response. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight. I'm going out of my mind without her around."

Caroline pulled him into a hug. Stefan felt some warm wetness on his shoulder. He pulled away and held Caroline by the arms to look at her.  
>"Caroline, why are you crying?" Caroline wiped a tear away from her cheek.<br>"You guys…you're just so perfect for each other."  
>Stefan chuckled and Caroline buried her face in her hands, he pulled her in for another hug.<p>

"Jeans and a blouse? Or sweats and a hoodie?" Elena was staring at the two options she laid out for herself on her bed. She was standing in her bra and panties; her hair was in a messy bun with loose baby hairs flying everywhere.  
>"Zipper? Or elastic?" She held the two hangers in front of her. Weighing her options.<br>"Sweats and hoodie it is." Elena threw the jeans and colourful blouse on her bed and stepped into her black outfit. Black. That was how she felt inside. She felt like her heart was sucked into a black hole.

Elena walked downstairs and went straight to the freezer pulling out a pint of cookies and crème ice cream. She put her _One Tree Hill _box set in the DVD player and sat on the couch.

Caroline walked into Elena's living room and found her crying and stuffing her face with ice cream.  
>"Elena? What's wrong?" She sat down next to her on the couch.<br>"It's Lucas and Peyton, they just love each other so much but they can't be together because of that bitch Lindsey."  
>"Elena-Caroline pried the pint of ice cream out of Elena's hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of them-are you sure this has nothing to do with what you thought you saw with Stefan and Katherine?" Elena started crying harder, Caroline pulled her in for a hug but she pushed her away.<br>"No, I need to stay strong. I can't let this break me. Even though I feel like I've had my heart ripped out of chest then cut up into a million little pieces."  
>"Elena! Stefan didn't actually cheat on you. Slutty Katherine pounced on him, he didn't even know it was her, he thought it was you!" Caroline's hands were on Elena's shoulders.<br>"But he should've known…that it wasn't me-Elena wiped the tear from her face-if another guy kissed me I would know it wasn't him. No one kisses like Stefan-Elena grinned at the memory of Stefan's kisses-he pulls you in so close that you feel like your bodies are being morphed into one. And his lips, his lips taste like strawberries. He puts hand on the back of your head and plays with your hair, then he puts the other around your waist so he's holding you so close that you feel like nothing can ever hurt you…"  
>Caroline rubbed Elena's arm. "Elena, you have to talk to him. I know it's hard, trust me."<br>Elena knew exactly what she was referring to. "Is that what you did with Klaus?"  
>Caroline shook her head. "I tried, but by the time I built up the courage he was half way to god knows where. I don't want to you to wait as long as I did. Just remember the differences in our situations. Stefan didn't cheat on you!"<br>"You weren't meant to be with Klaus. Kinda how Peyton was in no way meant to be with Nathan, I mean she found Lucas and now they're married and have a kid. And Nathan found Haley, come one. They're Naley, who wouldn't want a love like theirs?"  
>Caroline giggled. "Yeah but this isn't Tree Hill. You're not going to find your Lucas by sitting at home all day in old sweats. You have to talk to Stefan." Caroline stood up and left.<p>

Stefan sat down at his desk and wrote in his journal.

_I'm an idiot, an absolute idiot. I ruined the only thing that made me truly happy. I'm breathless; I can't get the air into my lungs. I can't because Elena is my air. When she's not around me I feel my body shutting down, deteriorating into a small ball of nothing, the body of something that was once a man. I need her to revive me. Her eyes, I feel as if they look through everything bad that I've done, with her I can just be-  
><em>Stefan's train of thought was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from his phone on the edge of his bed. He picked it up and saw it there was a text from Caroline.  
><em>'This is enough, you need to go over there. Go get your girl.'<em>

Stefan couldn't have run faster to his car if he tried. He probably ran ten red lights but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to Elena.  
>Stefan knocked on the mahogany door. It opened five seconds to reveal a tear-stained Elena.<br>"Stefan?" 


	8. Chapter 8

**Be The One: Chapter 8**

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather, I was paying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most, 'cause you are my heaven._

"Stefan?" Elena ran her fingers through her messy hair. "What are you doing here? You can't be here." She crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"Please Elena; you have to let me explain. Please let me talk to you."<br>Elena took a deep breath, "Okay…come in."

The silence in Elena's living room was deafening. Elena dreaded hearing the words that were going to come out of his mouth. It took Stefan three minutes and thirty two seconds to finally speak up.  
>"In senior year Katherine and I started dating…" Elena looked up at him to show that he had her full attention. "I never told anyone because I was scared of what they would think…especially you. You were dating Matt at the time; I needed a way to get over how I was feeling about you. Everyone knew Katherine as the slutty bitch from the preppy rich kid school, but when it was just her and I she turned into someone else, someone kind and beautiful. But things changed, I heard all different kinds of rumors about her hooking up with other guys while we were together but she made me believe that they weren't true. And she was good at making me believe exactly what she wanted me to. Whenever she was in a mood I would have to spend hundreds of dollars on her to get her to smile. A few weeks before finals Katherine was moodier than usual and she said that she was having really painful stomach cramps, so I took her to the doctors. Two days later the doctor phoned her to tell her that she was pregnant. I was shocked…and scared. I was eighteen, still and school and had a pregnant girlfriend who I wasn't so sure I loved anymore, if I even loved her to start off with. After talking about it we decided to keep it. She told me her parents would provide everything we would need. She seemed happy, for the first time in a long time she seemed truly happy. We talked about getting married, decorating the nursery, names…<br>In the fifth month of her pregnancy she collapsed, there was blood everywhere. When we got to the hospital they told us it was too late…we lost the baby, a miscarriage." A tear streamed down Stefan's face, Elena put her hand on top of his and squeezed it reassuringly. "When the nurse asked if Katherine had had any alcohol during her pregnancy she admitted to going to a party and having a little to drink when she was two months pregnant. I was angry and devastated but not as much as Katherine. She would lash out at me for doing the smallest things wrong. One day I came home and found Katherine in bed…with Damon. It killed me. I broke up with her, obviously. She found comfort in Damon but every now and then she'll go out, get wasted and sleep with random guys. I honestly have no idea why Damon puts up with her. She likes to go overboard when it comes to me, she'll act flirtatious and tell me she never stopped loving me. That's what you saw. But I promise you Elena, I stopped loving her a long time ago, even before she fell pregnant. I feel nothing for her and never will. The only girl that I have feelings for is you. I love you, Elena." That was the first time Stefan had said the he loved Elena out loud. Elena stood up and walked a few steps with her back facing him. When she finally turned around she had tears falling down her face.  
>"I…I love you too Stefan."<br>Stefan stood up, walked over to Elena and kissed her. He kissed her more passionately and lovingly than he had ever kissed anyone. He felt the wetness of Elena's tears mix with his on his face.

They slowly made their way up to Elena's room, leaving a trail of shoes and sweaters behind them. Stefan lifted Elena's tank top off of her slim body as she slid her sweats down leaving her only in her bra and panties. They fell back onto Elena's bed. Stefan kissed Elena's jawline and worked down to her stomach and then her stomach. Elena cupped his face and brought it back to hers, she looked into his green.  
>"I love you so much." She said between their kisses. He felt his mouth turn into a smile against her lips. Their bodies moved rhythmically, like they had been together for years. Elena could've sworn she felt sparks when his skin touched hers.<br>"I've loved you for so long." He would say. Elena had never felt as lucky and loved as she did in that moment.

"Caroline's going to be ecstatic." Stefan laughed as he played with the ends of Elena's long brown hair, she had put on his shirt and was laying on his chest under her warm blanket on her double bed.  
>"That's an understatement, she'll jump up and down squealing then put it all over Facebook and Twitter." As funny as it was it was also a hundred percent true. "When she was with Klaus she wasn't like how she is now, she was cold…like a ghost. We never lost touch but she wasn't the girl I grew up with. And after he did what he did she was ten times worse. It took six months for her to get back to the old Caroline." Stefan kissed Elena's forehead. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."<br>Stefan smiled and continued stroking her hair, he narrowed his eyebrows. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.  
>"I'm never really sure of anything. But one thing I'm sure of is that I love you Stefan. And I always will."<br>Stefan smiled at her. "I will love you forever and always, Elena."

**A/N sorry that this chapter is late and not very long. OMG Stelena! What do you guys think of the whole Katherine incident? Please leave comments, I love hearing your guys' thoughts.  
>song credit: A Drop In The Ocean-Ron Pope<br>xxx  
>Alexa<strong>


End file.
